


ramen stains

by jinwoosmile



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/pseuds/jinwoosmile
Summary: Sanha hates studying. He convinces Minhyuk to get ramen instead.





	

Sanha was bored.

Not just normal bored.

_B o r e d._

He sighed dramatically, leaning his head in his hand and hoping for some attention.

Minhyuk, of course, did nothing. He had his earbuds in, and was diligently copy notes from the open history textbook to his side. 

Sanha groaned, letting his head fall into the open notebook in front of him. He and Minhyuk were in the living room of their dorm, homework spread out on the coffee table. Sanha glared at his math homework, going nearly cross-eyed to do so since his head was on it. 

Math was awful. Homework in general was heinous, but math especially so. Not even Sanha’s special mood-booster playlist, full of Twice and Red Velvet and I.O.I, had been able to lift his spirits. He was like TT, but not in the same cute and adorable way as Momo and Dahyun.

He groaned again, rolling his head around so that Minhyuk was in his line of sight. “Hyung,” he whined. Minhyuk steadfastly ignored him, nodding slightly to his music as he continued to write his notes. “Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung,” Sanha moaned, slithering off the table so that he was lying flat on his back on the floor.

Their ceiling was very white. There was a large black scuff mark from where Minhyuk had over-enthusiastically kicked off a shoe one day that marred the white paint near the light, and a weird orange-y colored stain that reminded Sanha of the inside of a ramen bowl once you were done with it near the kitchen that Bin refused to explain. But other than that, their ceiling was very white, and not offering any entertainment.

Sanha kept looking at the ramen stain. It reminded him, naturally of ramen. Thinking about ramen made his stomach growl. Sanah rolled over onto his stomach. “Hyung,” he said again. Minhyuk continued to ignore him. Deciding the risk of getting smacked was worth it, Sanha pulled himself the short distance across the floor to be by Minhyuk’s knee, reached up, and yanked an earbud out of Minhyuk’s ear. “Hyung,” Sanha repeated, and finally, _finally_ , Minhyuk looked at him. “Let’s go get ramen.”

Minhyuk sighed. “We’ve got to finish our lessons,” he said, plucking his earbud out of Sanha’s fingers.

“But we’ve been doing homework for _hours,_ ” Sanha groaned, collapsing back onto the floor. He let his head fall into Minhyuk’s lap, and adjusted himself so that he was looking up at the other boy. “Please. Just one ramen break. I’ll even buy yours.”

That seemed to get Minhyuk’s attention. He looked back down at Sanha, one eyebrow raised. “Really?” he said.

Sanha nodded eagerly. “If I look at math one more time before eating something my eyes are going to melt out of my brain.”

“I don’t think food has anything to do with your eyes,” Minhyuk said, but even as he was saying it he was pushing the coffee table away so that he could stand up, and Sanha scrambled up excitedly.

“Of course eating has things to do with your eyes, I heard somewhere that carrots are supposed to be good for your vision.”

“We should give some to Binnie and Myungjun-hyung, then.”

Five minutes later they both had coats and beanies and masks, and were shoving their feet into shoes as Sanha shouted into the dorm, “We’ll be right back!”

There was a muffled “What?” that came from the double room, but before Bin or Dongmin could poke their heads out Minhyuk yelled, “Be right back!” And then shoved Sanha out of the door. Both of them spilled into the outdoor hallway, giggling as they ran. 

It only took a few minutes to trot down to the nearest convenience store and pick out their ramens. As they stood there, staring at the choices, Minhyuk piped up, “Do you think we ought to get some for the hyungs?”

Sanha snorted. “They aren’t studying. What do they need study-break ramen for?”

Minhyuk hummed. “If we get them ramen they might not tell our manager that we ditched studying.”

This fact considered, Sanha grabbed the first orange ramens he saw. “Carrot, for Binnie-hyung and Myungjun-hyung,” he said, holding them up next to his eyes. Minhyuk grinned widely, smacking Sanha lightly in the shoulder.

Half an hour and several thousand won later, Sanha and Minhyuk walked back to the dorm, laughing and shouting at each other. They tumbled in front door in a mess of limbs and jackets, the bag of ramen for the older members swinging wildly on Sanha’s arm. Unsurprisingly, Bin and Dongmin were in the living room waiting for them. 

“Hyungs!” Sanha shouted happily, squirming out of his shoes and throwing himself onto Bin. 

Bin wiggled out of his embrace, frowning. “Where did you two go?”

“Sanha wanted ramen,” Minhyuk said, shrugging out of his jacket and settling back on the floor in front of his textbook.

Bin spluttered. “You got ramen without me?” Dongmin, from where he was standing a few yards away, shot Bin a look. “I- I mean. You were supposed to be doing homework,” Bin immediately amended. 

“We brought you back ramen, don’t fuss,” Sanha said, handing off the plastic bag. Bin’s face immediately brightened. 

Dongmin, however, still seemed disapproving. “You need to study,” he said. “You’ve got two of those problems wrong.”

It took all of Sanha’s restraint not to throw himself down dramatically in front of his homework. Instead, he flopped down in a disappointed heap, looking at where Dongmin had corrected his math in neat handwriting. “Studying is hard,” he announced loudly. “It was just a short break. Please don’t tell manager-hyungnim?”

Dongmin bit his lip, crossing his arms over his chest. Sanha could tell he was wrestling with his own natural dedication and the knowledge that Sanha didn’t study the same way as him. He looked at Bin, who was hugging the bag of ramen to his chest.

“C’mon, Dongminnie. Let them have their ramen,” Bin said.

Sighing, Dongmin shuffled across the room and peeked in the bag Bin was holding. “I’m gonna tell Jinwoo,” he said.

Sanha’s mood immediately brightened, and he sat up straight. “There’s ramen for him and Myungjun-hyung, too!” he said brightly. Dongmin sighed, but he and Bin shuffled to the kitchen as Sanha settled in to work on his homework again.

“You’re not gonna get it on the ceiling again, are you?” Dongmin’s voice said, floating over to the living room from the kitchen. Bin squawked in protest, and Sanha giggled as he picked up his pencil again.

Dongmin’s corrections were, unsurprisingly, incredibly helpful. Sanha worked on his other problems with renewed focus. Minhyuk had put his earbuds back in and was silently bopping his head as he worked on his history notes once more. Sanha could hear the faint beat of what sounded like a Bruno Mars song. Bin and Dongmin were bumping around in the kitchen, talking and making their ramen. About half an hour later the eldest two would stumble back into the dorm and join them, and afterwards they’d all go to the company building for the evening. It was warm and domestic, and despite the fact that math was still awful, Sanha wouldn’t have it any other way.

(When he got back his graded math worksheet, his teacher had circled the orange ramen stains from where Bin had spilled a bit of broth on the coffee table after joining him and Minhyuk. Sanha could only laugh at the question marks the teacher had written.)

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey dedicated to makayla ([snibnoom](http://www.snibnoom.tumblr.com) on tumblr). happy birthday mk!!!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://www.jinwoosmile.tumblr.com)


End file.
